hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timelines of Seasons (Hurricane Chris)
These are WMHB's which are NOT based off computer models, these are MY own WMHB's but are free to use with permission. If you would like to use one of these, please reply to my comment in the comment section to ask which season you would like to use. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND. 2005 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2005 till:10/06/2005 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:06/06/2005 till:10/06/2005 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:10/06/2005 till:20/06/2005 color:C4 text:Cindy (C4) from:15/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:C5 text:Dennis (C5) from:20/06/2005 till:30/06/2005 color:C4 text:Emily (C4) from:30/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:C2 text:Floyd (C2) from:01/07/2005 till:10/07/2005 color:C4 text:Gert (C4) from:05/07/2005 till:20/07/2005 color:C5 text:Harvey (C5) barset:break from:10/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C4 text:Irene (C4) from:15/07/2005 till:20/07/2005 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:17/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:20/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C2 text:Lenny (C2) from:30/07/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:01/08/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:10/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) barset:break from:01/09/2005 till:05/09/2005 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:03/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:TS text:Rita (TS) from:05/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C5 text:Stan (C5) from:10/09/2005 till:12/09/2005 color:C1 text:Tammy (C1) from:11/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:TS text:Vince (TS) from:15/09/2005 till:20/09/2005 color:C3 text:Wilma (C3) from:17/09/2005 till:23/09/2005 color:C1 text:α Alpha (C1) from:17/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C4 text:β Beta (C4) barset:break from:28/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:TS text:γ Gamma (TS) from:28/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C4 text:δ Delta (C4) from:28/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C1 text:ε Epsilon (C1) from:04/10/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:C1 text:ζ Zeta (C1) from:05/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C4 text:η Eta (C4) from:10/10/2005 till:20/10/2005 color:C5 text:θ Theta (C5) from:15/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:C5 text:ι Iota (C5) from:20/10/2005 till:30/10/2005 color:C4 text:κ Kappa (C4) barset:break from:30/10/2005 till:07/11/2005 color:C2 text:λ Lambda (C2) from:10/11/2005 till:15/11/2005 color:C1 text:μ Mu (C1) from:10/12/2005 till:20/12/2005 color:C1 text:ν Nu (C1) from:30/12/2005 till:04/01/2006 color:C2 text:ξ Xi (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January 2006 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Dennis, Harvey, Irene, Katrina, Ophelia, Stan, Wilma. Greek names retired will be used again if necessary but if they weren't, Beta, Delta, Theta, Iota, Kappa and Lambda are retired. Replacement names: Don, Harold, Irma, Katia, Orla, Sean, Whitney. 2006 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2006 till:30/11/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2006 till:10/04/2006 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:05/06/2006 till:10/06/2006 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:14/06/2006 till:20/06/2006 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:25/06/2006 till:05/07/2006 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:07/08/2006 till:30/08/2006 color:C4 text:Debby (C4) from:10/09/2006 till:20/09/2006 color:C2 text:Ernesto (C2) from:20/09/2006 till:30/09/2006 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:25/09/2006 till:20/10/2006 color:C4 text:Florence (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2006 till:01/05/2006 text:April from:01/05/2006 till:01/06/2006 text:May from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October from:01/11/2006 till:30/11/2006 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Debby, Florence. Replacement names: Delilah, Felicia. 2007 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2007 till:01/10/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/08/2007 till:20/08/2007 color:C4 text:Alicia (C4) from:01/09/2007 till:03/09/2007 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:02/09/2007 till:10/09/2007 color:C3 text:Barry (C3) from:10/09/2007 till:15/09/2007 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Alicia Replacement names: Allison 2008 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2008 till:30/11/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/07/2008 till:30/07/2008 color:C3 text:Arthur (C3) from:01/08/2008 till:10/08/2008 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:30/08/2008 till:10/09/2008 color:C1 text:Cesar (C1) from:10/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 color:C5 text:Diana (C5) from:20/09/2008 till:25/09/2008 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:25/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 color:C1 text:Fran (C1) from:30/09/2008 till:10/10/2008 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:01/10/2008 till:10/10/2008 color:C3 text:Gustav (C3) barset:break from:10/10/2008 till:30/10/2008 color:C4 text:Hortense (C4) from:05/11/2008 till:15/11/2008 color:C4 text:Isidore (C4) from:06/11/2008 till:10/11/2008 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2008 till:01/08/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:01/09/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:30/11/2008 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Arthur, Diana, Gustav, Hortense, Isidore. Replacement names: Anthony, Dolly, Gonzalo, Hanna, Ike. 2009 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2009 till:01/01/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2009 till:20/06/2009 color:C2 text:Ana (C2) from:02/07/2009 till:06/07/2009 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:07/08/2009 till:14/08/2009 color:C1 text:Bob (C1) from:12/08/2009 till:22/08/2009 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:21/08/2009 till:26/08/2009 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:21/08/2009 till:27/08/2009 color:TS text:Elena (TS) from:06/09/2009 till:18/09/2009 color:C4 text:Fabian (C4) from:14/09/2009 till:07/10/2009 color:C4 text:Gloria (C4) barset:break from:19/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:C2 text:Henri (C2) from:27/09/2009 till:05/10/2009 color:C2 text:Isabel (C2) from:07/10/2009 till:11/10/2009 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:29/10/2009 till:04/11/2009 color:TS text:Juan (TS) from:15/11/2009 till:22/11/2009 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:30/11/2009 till:03/12/2009 color:C2 text:Larry (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Gloria Replacement names: Grace 2010 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2010 till:10/01/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2010 till:22/06/2010 color:TD text:One (TD) from:04/07/2010 till:07/07/2010 color:TS text:Allen (TS) from:20/07/2010 till:26/07/2010 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:07/08/2010 till:17/08/2010 color:C4 text:Charley (C4) from:30/08/2010 till:07/09/2010 color:C2 text:Danielle (C2) from:03/09/2010 till:14/09/2010 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:14/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C4 text:Frances (C4) from:18/09/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:C5 text:Georges (C5) barset:break from:28/09/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:07/10/2010 till:26/10/2010 color:C3 text:Ivan (C3) from:08/10/2010 till:18/10/2010 color:C1 text:Jeanne (C1) from:18/10/2010 till:30/10/2010 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:10/11/2010 till:16/11/2010 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:20/12/2010 till:27/12/2010 color:TS text:Mitch (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November from:01/12/2010 till:10/01/2011 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Charley, Frances, Georges, Karl. Replacement names: Colin, Fiona, Gaston, Kevin. 2011 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2011 till:31/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2011 till:14/07/2011 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:30/07/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C3 text:Bret (C3) from:10/08/2011 till:15/08/2011 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:25/08/2011 till:27/08/2011 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:30/08/2011 till:02/09/2011 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:05/09/2011 till:09/09/2011 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:10/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:30/09/2011 till:10/10/2011 color:C4 text:Floyd (C4) from:20/10/2011 till:03/11/2011 color:C5 text:Gert (C5) barset:break from:30/10/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C2 text:Harold (C2) from:15/11/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C3 text:Irma (C3) from:20/11/2011 till:30/11/2011 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:10/12/2011 till:10/01/2012 color:C2 text:Katia (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:31/12/2011 text:December from:01/01/2012 till:31/01/2012 text:January 2012 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Bret, Emily, Floyd, Gert, Irma, Katia. Replacement names: Bobby, Emma, Franklin, Gina, Idalia, Kelly. 2012 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2012 till:25/05/2012 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:01/07/2012 till:08/07/2012 color:C1 text:Beryl (C1) from:05/08/2012 till:07/08/2012 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:14/08/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:C3 text:Delilah (C3) from:27/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:02/09/2012 till:21/09/2012 color:C5 text:Felicia (C5) from:12/09/2012 till:23/09/2012 color:C2 text:Gilbert (C2) from:21/09/2012 till:03/10/2012 color:TS text:Helene (TS) barset:break from:28/09/2012 till:10/10/2012 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) from:10/10/2012 till:15/10/2012 color:C1 text:Joan (C1) from:18/10/2012 till:27/10/2012 color:C3 text:Keith (C3) from:20/10/2012 till:04/11/2012 color:C1 text:Leslie (C1) from:27/10/2012 till:05/11/2012 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:29/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Felicia Replacement names: Francine 2013 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/04/2013 till:30/04/2013 color:TS text:Allison (SS) from:10/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:C2 text:Barry (C2) from:10/06/2013 till:11/06/2013 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:10/09/2013 till:30/09/2013 color:C4 text:Chantal (C4) from:20/09/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:C5 text:Dean (C5) from:27/09/2013 till:30/09/2013 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:10/10/2013 till:20/10/2013 color:C1 text:Felix (C1) from:20/10/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) barset:break from:31/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 color:TS text:Hugo (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Barry, Chantal, Dean. Replacement names: Bradley, Candy, Dorian. 2014 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 color:C3 text:Anthony (C3) from:28/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:30/06/2014 till:08/07/2014 color:TS text:Cesar (TS) from:10/07/2014 till:13/07/2014 color:C1 text:Dolly (C1) from:13/07/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:C5 text:Edouard (C5) from:23/07/2014 till:24/07/2014 color:TD text:6-L (TD) from:27/07/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:TS text:Fran (TS) from:30/07/2014 till:11/08/2014 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) barset:break from:10/08/2014 till:12/08/2014 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:11/08/2014 till:11/08/2014 color:TD text:10-L (TD) from:12/08/2014 till:14/08/2014 color:C1 text:Ike (C1) from:15/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:20/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:C1 text:Kyle (C1) from:23/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:C3 text:Lili (C3) from:27/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:TS text:Marco (TS) from:28/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 color:TS text:Nana (TS) barset:break from:01/09/2014 till:10/09/2014 color:C3 text:Omar (C3) from:13/09/2014 till:14/09/2014 color:TS text:Paloma (C2) from:14/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:TS text:Rene (TS) from:15/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TD text:20-L (TD) from:24/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 color:C5 text:Sally (C5) from:17/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:TS text:Teddy (TS) from:18/09/2014 till:20/10/2014 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:19/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C4 text:Wilfred (C4) barset:break from:20/09/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:TS text:άλφα (TS) from:21/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C3 text:βήτα (C3) from:30/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 color:C1 text:γάμμα (C1) from:10/10/2014 till:16/10/2014 color:C3 text:δέλτα (C3) from:30/10/2014 till:10/11/2014 color:C5 text:έψιλον (C5) from:03/11/2014 till:05/11/2014 color:C3 text:ζήτα (C3) from:05/11/2014 till:06/11/2014 color:TS text:ήτα (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Anthony, Edouard, Josephine, Lili, Omar, Sally, Vicky, Wilfred. Replacement names: Andy, Evan, July, Laura, Oliver, Serena, Valencia, Wally. 2015 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2015 till:11/06/2015 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:19/08/2015 till:23/08/2015 color:TS text:Bob (TS) from:21/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:30/08/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:C5 text:Claudette (C5) from:01/09/2015 till:06/09/2015 color:TS text:Danny (SS) from:07/09/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:TS text:Elena (TS) from:30/09/2015 till:17/10/2015 color:C4 text:Fabian (C4) from:01/11/2015 till:03/11/2015 color:TS text:Grace (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Claudette Replacement names: Carly 2016 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:TD text:One (TD) from:10/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:Allen (TS) from:12/06/2016 till:14/06/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:30/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:02/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:10/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:17/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:31/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:C1 text:Fiona (C1) barset:break from:07/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TS text:Georges (TS) from:11/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C1 text:Hermine (C1) from:20/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TS text:Ivan (TS) from:21/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TS text:Jeanne (TS) from:23/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C1 text:Kevin (C1) from:01/09/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:05/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C2 text:Matthew (C2) from:07/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:Nicole (C1) barset:break from:09/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:Otto (TS) from:10/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) from:15/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:Richard (TS) from:18/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:Shary (TS) from:20/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C1 text:Tomas (C1) from:30/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C2 text:Virginie (C2) from:01/10/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:TS text:Walter (TS) barset:break from:02/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:10/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:16/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) from:21/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C2 text:Delta (C2) from:29/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) from:30/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:31/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:31/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TD text:Thirty-Two (TD) barset:break from:01/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:C2 barset:break from:09/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) from:02/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TS text:Iota (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Danielle, Matthew, Nicole and Virginie. Replacement names: Dana, Martin, Nina and Viola. 2017 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:TD text:One (TD) from:08/06/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:03/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C3 text:Bobby (C3) from:17/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:22/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:C4 text:Don (C4) from:27/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:30/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:Floyd (TS) from:31/08/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C1 text:Gina (C1) barset:break from:05/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:06/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C4 text:Idalia (C4) from:09/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C2 text:Jose (C2) from:24/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:TS text:Kelly (TS) from:30/09/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C3 text:Lee (C3) from:11/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:Maria (TS) from:12/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C2 text:Nate (C2) from:15/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:C4 text:Orla (C4) barset:break from:01/11/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:TS text:Philippe (TS) from:15/11/2017 till:21/11/2017 color:C3 text:Rina (C3) from:17/11/2017 till:19/11/2017 color:TS text:Sean (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Don, Idalia, Lee, Orla, Rina. Replacement names: Devan, Irah, Luke, Orianna, Rosanna. 2018 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2018 till:11/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:01/06/2018 till:10/06/2018 color:C2 text:Beryl (C2) from:13/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:14/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:C3 text:Delilah (C3) from:15/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:01/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Francine (TS) from:03/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Gilbert (TS) from:03/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C2 text:Helene (C2) barset:break from:06/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Isaac (C1) from:07/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C2 text:Joan (C2) from:13/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C1 text:Keith (C1) from:15/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:22/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C1 text:Michael (C1) from:01/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C1 text:Nadine (C1) from:04/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Patty (TS) barset:break from:08/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:10/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C1 text:Rafael (C1) from:12/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C4 text:Sandy (C4) from:17/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TS text:Tony (TS) from:20/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C5 text:Valerie (C5) from:25/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C3 text:William (C3) from:29/09/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C4 text:Alpha (C4) from:30/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:C3 text:Beta (C3) barset:break from:12/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:14/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:24/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) from:04/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:07/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:C4 text:Eta (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Delilah, Helene, Joan, Sandy, Valerie, William, Replacement names: Dory, Hope. Joyce, Sara, Victoria, Walker. 2019 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:C2 text:Andrea (C2) from:09/06/2019 till:09/06/2019 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:28/06/2019 till:18/07/2019 color:C5 text:Barry (C5) from:30/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:06/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C1 text:Dorian (C1) from:13/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:15/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C3 text:Fernand (C3) from:21/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C5 text:Gabrielle (C5) barset:break from:01/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C1 barset:break from:14/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C4 text:Humberto (C4) from:08/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C1 text:Imelda (C1) from:11/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TS text:Jerry (SS) from:18/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:23/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:C2 text:Lorenzo (C2) from:27/09/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:C3 text:Melissa (C3) from:30/09/2019 till:04/10/2019 color:TS text:Nestor (SS) from:05/10/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:C1 text:Olga (C1) barset:break from:21/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C2 text:Pablo (C2) from:22/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:C1 text:Rebekah (C1) from:29/10/2019 till:03/11/2019 color:TS text:Sebastien (SS) from:15/11/2019 till:27/11/2019 color:C1 text:Tanya (C1) from:27/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 color:TS text:Van (SS) from:28/11/2019 till:03/12/2019 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Barry, Gabrielle, Humberto, Karen, Melissa, Pablo. Replacement names: Bradley, Giselle, Harry, Kelly, Millie, Patrick. 2020 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/04/2020 till:15/04/2020 color:TS text:Andy (SS) from:02/06/2020 till:12/06/2020 color:C1 text:Bertha (C1) from:03/07/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:01/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C3 text:Cesar (C3) from:08/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:17/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:C4 text:Dolly (C4) from:28/08/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C5 text:Evan (C5) from:04/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C1 text:Fran (C1) from:12/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:C2 text:Gonzalo (C2) barset:break from:16/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:19/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:C1 text:Ike (C1) from:23/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C3 text:July (C3) from:30/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:19/10/2020 till:24/10/2020 color:C1 text:Laura (C1) from:22/10/2020 till:22/10/2020 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:30/10/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:C3 text:Marco (C3) from:26/11/2020 till:03/12/2020 color:TS text:Nana (SS) barset:break from:17/12/2020 till:18/12/2020 color:C2 text:Oliver (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Dolly, Evan, Marco. Replacement names: Desiree, Elvis, Mac. Suggested Timelines 2035: Suggested by Michael H. Wilson#1674 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2035 till:20/12/2035 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2035 till:12/07/2035 color:C1 text:Alfredo (C1) from:03/08/2035 till:15/08/2035 color:C2 text:Brianna (C2) from:09/08/2035 till:20/08/2035 color:TS text:Connor (TS) from:14/09/2035 till:20/09/2035 color:TS text:Daniella (TS) from:02/10/2035 till:11/10/2035 color:TS text:Edgar (TS) from:09/10/2035 till:20/10/2035 color:C3 text:Flo (C3) from:05/11/2035 till:17/11/2035 color:C1 text:Gabriel (C1) from:18/11/2035 till:27/11/2035 color:TS text:Hamille (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2035 till:01/07/2035 text:June from:01/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:01/09/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:01/11/2035 text:October from:01/11/2035 till:10/12/2035 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2029: Submitted by Deja Vu#6019 ImageSize = width:650 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2029 till:20/12/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2029 till:07/04/2029 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:12/07/2029 till:20/07/2029 color:C4 text:Bart (C4) from:15/07/2029 till:23/07/2029 color:C3 text:Collette (C3) from:01/08/2029 till:14/08/2029 color:C5 text:Daryl (C5) from:03/08/2029 till:03/08/2029 color:TD text:Emily (TD) from:06/08/2029 till:13/08/2029 color:C3 text:Floyd (C3) from:12/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 color:C5 text:Gertrude (C5) from:14/08/2029 till:03/09/2029 color:C3 text:Harvey-Irma (C3) barset:break from:16/08/2029 till:17/08/2029 color:TS text:Jeremie (TS) from:23/08/2029 till:13/09/2029 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:01/09/2029 till:13/09/2029 color:C4 text:Lenny (C4) from:14/09/2029 till:30/09/2029 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:01/10/2029 till:10/10/2029 color:C2 text:Nate (C2) from:13/10/2029 till:31/10/2029 color:C5 text:Odessa (C5) from:14/10/2029 till:14/10/2029 color:TS text:Philippe (TS) from:17/10/2029 till:20/10/2029 color:C3 text:Rita (C3) barset:break from:18/10/2029 till:21/10/2029 color:C3 text:Stan (C3) from:01/11/2029 till:23/11/2029 color:C5 text:Tammy (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2029 till:01/05/2029 text:April from:01/05/2029 till:01/06/2029 text:May from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:10/12/2029 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Timelines